


From Hell Itself

by B_does_the_write_thing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill; By Someone Who Hasn't Watched This Last Season, Where the plots made up and the points don't matter, basically if you do not have a sense of humor about things don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Storybrooke has always been strange. It's counterpart in the Underworld is no less strange and Hades, Lord of the Dead, is growing vastly sick of dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hell Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for the odd mix of crack fic, humor, and angst that is about to follow. This was a prompt fill picturing all the dead having jobs down in the underworld, but Hades hijacked it and I'm sorry.
> 
> I have not watched any of the current season, so just imagine this as canon divergence.

Ruling the underworld was no easy job.

For one thing, dead people were tedious. In all his millennia of dealing with the souls of the dearly departed, Hades knew three things.

First, shades did one of two things. Either they sat about and moped for an eternity about their death until they faded from this plane, forgotten about those who had once known them on the mortal coil or they very loudly, very dramatically complained.

Secondly, dead was dead. Despite the few living souls that had come found their here, they never achieved their mission to rescue a soul from this existence. Hades privately always thought that fair, after all, death was not so different from being alive.

Third and most important, no soul ever was happy to die. Fates knew he had tried, he had gone so far as to make his own realm look as close as possible to their last one.

Which explained why he one day back in the late eighties, he had noticed an oddity in his kingdom. A new town had appeared, fully formed as if it had been there all along. The sign to this particular town read “Welcome to Storybrooke”. Oddest still, was the fact that the town had a large population for a town that had suddenly sprung into existing overnight.

Deeply puzzled, he had done what he never did. He visited this particular section of the realm he knew as Earth, only to find souls of the Enchanted Forest there instead. Flummoxed, he went so far as to put on a mortal facade, walking among these displaced souls to find out what exactly was happening.

Not that it helped. Every soul there appeared convinced that they were in facts citizens of this town. Kings were business owners, knights were law officials and pirates were politicians. Hades decided to ignore the entire business, returning to his own hall and pretending that Storybrooke didn’t exist.

Except it did.

More and more souls joined the others, until Hades was forced to deal with the situation. It was the particular arrival of one loud mouthed pirate, shouting about Dark Ones when he finally had enough and did the other thing, he had never, ever done before in his life. He intervened.

“Meg!”

A too familiar exasperated sigh announced the presence of his right hand man. “You rang?”

“Meg, my sweet,” he rumbled. “Be a dear and get my face- the human one. I’m going to the mortal coil.”

She raised her right eyebrow to a dangerous angle. “And what pray tell for?”

“Look, babe,” he replied with a devastating grin. “When I start telling the help what I’m doing, it’ll be when my brothers are down there toiling in Tartarus.”

Meg shook her head, but disappeared to fetch the requested facade. By the time she returned, her curiosity was palpable. “So, oh lord of the undead,” she drawled as she lowered herself into a nearby window seat. “ Does this have anything to do with your little headache over in Asphodel?”

He ignored her, assuming the mortal appearance and scowling at his reflection in his mirror. “Awful,” he grumbled as he examined his pale, soft and decaying flesh. “How do they live like this?”

“Beats the alternative,” Meg replied from her perch. He shot her a look in the mirror and she widened her eyes at him in silent response.

Satisfied with everything, he turned away from the mirror. “I’ll be back shortly,” he informed her. “Tell the Furies I have to cancel our little chat this evening.” Meg’s eyes widened as she tried to scramble to her feet. He simply smiled chillingly in response, before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. He could hear her protests as he moved between realms, enjoying the slight panic in her tone. The Furies unnerved Meg, one of the few things that did.

By the time the smoke faded, Hades stood in the street square of Storybrooke. No one was on the street, all the shops looked shuttered and barred. Sighing, he surveyed the square, only stopping when he realized he in turn was being watched.

“Hello there,” he purred, turning abruptly. Before him, a woman stood before him, her skin as pale as his own true form and her eyes red rimmed. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Hades, I presume?” The woman demanded hoarsely.

Unused to being greeted by name, especially in modern day America, Hades curled his mouth into the grimace of a smile as he peered down at her. “You must be the welcome wagon.”

“Emma!”

Without lifting his eyes from the odd creature before him, noticing the way her shoulders tensed and her jaw tightened, two other humans joined them, panting and out of breath. They were of the same age as the woman before him, in appearance anyway but their souls were much older. He found this curious, glancing at them. One was a woman with dark, short cropped hair and the other one was a tall, blonde male who was glaring at him as he tried to catch his breath. “Emma, we’ve been looking all over for you- Who’s this?”

“It’s fine, guys,” Emma said briefly. The brunette’s eyes flickered to him and he winked at her. She frowned back at him in response as the man with her stepped boldly in front of her.

“Calm down, hero,” Hades sighed. “Is everyone here as sanctimonious as you lot?”

“Not quite.”

Someone had approached from behind. Stepping neatly to his left, he kept them all in his sights but revealed the late addition to the party, which happened to be an older man, hair nearly silver and dressed almost as impeccably as Hades. This body seemed particularly frail, but the soul…

“Well,” Hades murmured, wrinkling his nose up at the newcomer. “And who are you then?”

“Rumplestitlskin, what are you doing?” the brunette whispered frantically. “You’ll be killed!”

Hades smirked at the now named man who didn’t react. He simply stood there, assessing Hades right back. Emma seemed particularly vexed at this development, crossing her arms as she glared at the two men.

“Rumplestitlskin!” Hades greeted, turning to face him fully. “How wonderful. Now, before these two so rudely interrupted- perhaps you would be kind enough to tell me, what exactly is going on around here?”

“You’ll have to ask her,” Rumplestitlskin answered with a small shrug.

“Yes,” Emma replied with a determined look. “Take me back to the Underworld with you.”

“Ha,” he chuckled, glancing at Rumplestitlskin and hiking his thumb towards the delusional blonde. “Are you hearing this?”

“You have something I want,” Emma said, pitching her voice low. He ignored her, eyes narrowing as he watched the man with the true power.

“Not know, dearie, the big boys are talking,” Hades barked. He didn’t see her reaction as he approached Rumplestitlskin. “Tell me, old boy, what’s going on around here? Twenty nine years ago, this was a forest. Now, it’s a town full of fairytale legends who should be dead and dying back in their own realm. Not cluttering up Asphodel field with their daddy issues.”

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “It’s a long story.”

“Always is,” Hades sighed. “Tell you what. I’m curious. How about you, me and blondie over here take a little trip to my place? I’ll show you around, have a few drinks, few laughs- the works.”

“I accept,” Emma interjected, ignoring the plaintive cries of the two behind her.

“Enough out of you two,” Hades snapped, waving a hand at them. Instantly, both were chained and gagged, collapsing onto the street pavement below. “Honestly,” he complained. “How do you get anything done around here with all that yakking?”

“It’s an occupational hazard of living here,” Rumplestitlskin replied. “They mean well. Or so they tell me.”

“Whatever,” Hades said, washing his hands of those two. “You two ready?”

Emma nodded fiercely. Rumplestitlskin looked torn, but after a moment he nodded slowly. Hades grinned, he could give a fig about the blonde. She had power, light magic was pouring out of her like a cracked urn. Rumplestitlskin on the other hand was radiating enough dark magic to fuel his entire plan for supreme domination for Mount Olympus.

He had come here to find out more about Storybrooke, and instead stumbled upon enough power to fulfill all his wildest dreams. Even better, they were willing to go with him!

“Brace yourselves,” he suggested as he strode forward. Opening a portal was always tricky. It would help he had two all powerful sorcerers, but he still had to make a bit of a bigger entrance if he was going to drag two living souls to hell. With a spreading of his arms, he pulled the fabrics of time and space apart, causing the whole town to begin to shake and quiver as if experiencing an earthquake.

He heard some screams, ignoring them as he pulled harder. The nearest building, a clock tower it seemed, split from its foundations and crashed on the square below. He ignored it, laughing into the wind that sprang from the portal’s opening as Storybrooke’s square became a gaping hole to the underworld.

“Rumple, wait!”

“Oh, what now?” There was a woman running towards them, brown hair flying behind her as she raced up the still quivering street. Rumplestitlskin looked horrified, stepping shakily forward as she flew into his arms. Hades sighed in exasperation, crossing his arms to glare at the couple. “Do you have to ask your girlfriend if it’s okay to come play first, Rumple-bumkins?”

“I’m his wife,” the woman said coldly, remaining securely in his arms as she turned to address him. “Who are you?”

 “Lord of the Dead,” he replied boredly. “Time to get this show on the road.”

“Rumple, no,” he heard the brunette say. “You can’t, you’ll be-”

“I’ll be fine,” he whispered back to her. Emma joined Hades at the pit’s edge, rolling her eyes at the two behind them. “Belle, please.”

“You know,” Hades said conversationally, looking down at the pit. “Realm jumping is pretty standard. Three go, three come back, if you know what I’m saying.”

She did. He could tell by the way her eyes widened and her nostrils flared. With a tight nod, she turned back to the simpering couple. “Belle,” she said warmly, as if she didn’t have any kind of ulterior motives. Hades grudgingly respected that. “Maybe you should come with us.”

“Out of the question,” Rumplestitlskin said with conviction.

“Great,” the little brunette declared, stepping out of her husband’s arms. She approached Hades, scrutinizing him carefully before turning her attention to Emma. “Going after Hook?”

Emma nodded tersely. Hades rolled his eyes. All this over that pirate? Well, the heart wants what it wants he supposed. “If everyone’s done with the exposition?”

Before Rumplestitlskin could protest further, Hades grabbed Emma and Belle and plunged face first into the abyss. Right on their heels Rumplestitlskin followed, barely grabbing Belle’s outstretched hand as the portal closed up behind them, leaving the Charmings gasping on the sidewalk as their only daughter disappeared into the underworld.

 

\--

“It’s just like home,” Belle marveled, looking around the Underworld’s Storybrooke. Hades examined his fingernails, scrutinizing the brimstone underneath them with distaste. Rumplestitlskin stood beside his wife, casting dark looks around as he followed closely behind her. Emma had disappeared already, although he could feel her nearly two blocks away wandering aimlessly as she searched.

“Is this Asphodel fields?”

Hades looked up startled. “What?”

Belle was smiling benignly at him, but her eyes twinkled mischievously. “I do read you know. I’m quite familiar with your realm, Hades. This doesn’t appear to be Elysium or the Fields of Punishment. It could I suppose be the Valley of Mourning, but-”

“Clever,” he acknowledged. “Quite a wife you have there, Rumple.”

The man’s eyes flashed a warning. Hades simply smiled back at him before turning. “Now, while Blondie finds her little lost sheep, perhaps you could explain your willingness to tag along?”

“Curiosity,” Rumplestitlskin muttered. His wife glanced at him in puzzlement.

“I thought you were here to rescue-”

“Papa!”

As that last puzzle piece clicked into place, Hades found a strapping young man racing up the street, before colliding into the couple before him. They all three wrapped their arms around each other, squeezing tightly as if overwhelmed with the reality of it all.

“Charming,” Hades sighed, returning to his fingernails.

“No,” the newcomer said, tugging away from his father. “We’re not technically related to them.”

“Your son is,” Belle added helpfully. “He is half Charming, Neal.”

“Look,” Hades cut in, before he had to listen to family tree lines. He hated family tree lines. “Don't know if I mentioned this or not, but dead is dead. You nor Emma are going to be taking any souls out of here today.”

“But-”

Clicking his finger, a gag appeared over the woman’s mouth and he continued as she tugged angrily on it. Her husband’s eyes darkened, but he did not make a motion to spell it away.

Interesting.

“I’m talking,” Hades quipped. “Women, am I right?”

Neal began to help Belle remove the strip of cloth, but remained wisely quiet. As a citizen of this world, he was well aware of the power of the Lord of the Dead. Something his father seemed to understand as well.

“Now,” Hades said. “As I was saying, I’m afraid this isn’t a rescue mission. It’s more a….kidnapping.”

“I assumed as much,” Rumplestitlskin replied. “I’m well aware of the laws governing the dead.”

“Then, why-” Neal began, but fell silent as his father raised his hand for quiet.

“The pirate,” Hades said, “tried to open my realms to the living. Seize control of the armies of the dead, you-” Hades pointed at Rumplestitlskin. “Stopped him. Quite cleverly in fact. Tell me, does your precious little wife know you’re the Dark One?”

“Rumple!” The brunette had managed to undo her gag, but her eyes were huge in her face and Neal seemed to be mostly supporting her to the moment. “Tell us it’s not true. Not again!”

“Papa…” Neal said pained. “What does she mean again?”

“Oops, that’s a no,” Hades laughed. “Truth will always out in the end, my friend.”

“I had to,” Rumple was pleading to his family. “Hook was going to-”

“Are you all blind?!!”

“Oh no,” Neal murmured, wincing. Belle looked positively perplexed as another dark haired beauty stomped up the side street to their left, glowing slightly thanks to her fluorescent crossing guard vest.

“Milah?” Rumplestitlskin said in amazement, causing Hades to audibly groan.

“What now?” he demanded. “Your ex?”

Rumplestitlskin, too taken aback to lie, nodded mutely. The woman had arrived to stand before them glowering, hands crossed over her ample chest. “You’re standing in the middle of the street!” she screeched, ignoring Hades entirely. “You need to leave or I’ll call the cops!”

“Sure thing, ma’am!” Neal said quickly, grabbing both Belle and his father and hoisting them off the road. Rumple went willingly but Belle was too busy gaping to follow without assistance. Satisfied, the woman turned, returning to the crosswalk where she watched nonexistent traffic like a hawk. Hades trailed behind them, bristling.

“This,” he said with a pointed figure at the Milah woman, “is why I have migraines. You’re little dark curse triggered this town of insane amensinaic clowns who seem to think they’re all still alive and well in a little town called Storybrooke!”

“But Neal-” Belle started, indicating the man before her.

“I died after the curse lifted,” Neal was quick to explain. “Anyone who died before or during the curse think they’re still alive. Can’t convince them otherwise, and believe me we’ve tried.”

“Who is we?”

“Few of us,” came a new voice. Belle turned to find a stranger, dark hair and beard and wearing a badge had joined them. “Lord Hades,” he said curtly, with a nod of his head. Hades waved him away.

“Graham,” Rumplestitlskin greeted, shaking his hand warmly. “Same job it seems?”

“Works well to keep the peace between the two parties,” Graham explained, toeing the pavement before he glanced curiously over at Belle. “Neal here refuses to be deputy, but I’m working on it.”

“Who else-”

“Darlings!”

Feeling a growing headache, Hades resisted the urge to wipe his hands off the whole thing and be done with it. He needed the power of the dual Dark Ones though, so he would have to bide his time for just a bit longer.

Or quite a bit longer judging by the character who had appeared out of a nearby building. “What took you so long, short stack?” she demanded of Rumple. “Too busy pining after the maid to come rescue me?”

“I’m not here to rescue you, Cruella,” Rumple grunted. “What are you wearing anyways?”

“Like it?” she asked. She spread her arms wide, showing off the odd apron. “It’s leather.”

Belle surveyed the establishment she had appeared out of with distaste. “Is that Granny’s diner?”

“Here it’s the Animal Cafe,” Cruella answered. “Your precious matriarch hasn’t kicked the bucket yet, so there was a vacancy.”

“Do the dead eat?” Belle whispered to Neal, who shook his head.

“Nope! Makes business easy!” Cruella replied happily. “Now, who is this fine drink of water?”

“Lord Hades,” he replied gamely. “I would think you Aphrodite herself it wasn’t for the trifling detail of you being...dead.”

“Well, well,” Cruella replied, arching her eyebrow at him. “If there’s anyone who could do something about it-”

“It’d be me.”

“Fate’s Sakes!” Hades cursed, as yet another Storybrooke citizen appeared on the scene. At this point, he was never going to get up to Mount Olympus to seize the throne. “Who’s this now?”

“I,” the woman said,” am the Mayor.”

“Cora,” Graham greeted warily. “We’ve talked about this. No one elected you-”

“I elected me,” she said smugly. “You showed me how it was done. You just walk in, declare yourself in power and these little sheep just shrug and go along with it. Now, run along, Ella dear.”

“Cruella,” she snapped in response, crossing her arms.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Cora asked, turning to Rumplestitlskin. The man’s entire body tightened, much more noticeably than his earlier ex and Hades laughed uproariously.

“My, another ex. You were busy over a few centuries, weren’t you?”

His current wife, who had not spoken to her husband since the reveal of his magical abilities, looked disgruntled but she did not move from Neal’s side. Cora examined Rumplestitlskin carefully. “You weren’t supposed to be down here for another quarter of a century or so,” she commented.

“Just visiting,” he replied. Cora smiled gamely, turning to face Hades with a political smile firmly in place.

“Lord Hades, if you would be so kind, perhaps you could summon someone for me? One of my men, Killian Jones. He’s around here somewhere.”

“I don’t- Oh, never mind,” he huffed, clicking his fingers. In the next moment, a burst of blue and silver smoke appeared and with it, a visibly rattled pirate.

“Hey, mate!” he said coughing, trying to wave away the smoke with a silver hook. “What gives?”

“My thanks,” Cora said in respect, nodding at Hades gravely. He waved her away. It served his own purposes, the blonde would sense the magical use and come running.

“What’s all this?” Killian demanded, peering in distrust at those gathered around him before his eyes landed on Rumplestitlskin. “You!”

He lunged at the other man, nearly knocking the self declared Mayor over in the process. Hades thoroughly enjoying the spectacle, conjured up a park bench and settled him on it. The woman called Cruella sat next to him, ignoring the incredulous look her shot her.

“Stop!” The Sheriff was shouting. “Stop it, Kilian! You’ll kill him!”

“Good!”

“Killian!”

This ringing voice made the pirate freeze. He looked up wildly just as Hades saw her too. Emma had appeared, nearly out of breath but her eyes wide and more vulnerable than he had seen them yet. “Ugh,” he sighed, settling back on his bench. “These reunions are the worst.”

“Tell me about it,” Cruella sighed, flicking nonexistent lint off her apron. “Every new dead person wants to come grab coffee with their loved ones. Course they can’t drink it, so they just all sit there staring mooney-eyed at each other.”

“Emma,” the pirate groaned, scrambling away from Rumplestitlskin. Belle hurried to her husband’s side, but his son hung back, staring at the blonde.

“Emma?” Neal repeated.

At the sound of his voice, she jerked her head to him and her mouth fell open. By the time Killian had reached her side, she walked past him until she stood before the other man. “Neal?”

“Hey,” he said, self consciously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey?” she demanded. “You die on me nearly a year ago and all you can say to me is hey?”

“It’s good to see you?” he tried helplessly.

Hades, thoroughly thrown by this development, was confused. “Wait,” he called out,” who is this now?”

“He’s the father of her son,” Cruella filled in for him.

“What are you doing here, Emma?” Neal was asking, as Killian stomped over to join them.

“She’s here for me, mate,” Killian snapped, tugging on Emma’s arm. “Come on, love. We should talk.”

“Yea,” Emma said, blinking as if just waking up from a deep sleep. “We should.”

“Emma,” Neal said, but he did not reach out to touch her, eyes glancing at where Killian’s hand clutched her’s. “Just tell me you’re okay?”

“I will be,” she replied hoarsely. “I just-”

“Enough!” Hades decided, rising to his feet. “I’ve about enough of all this. You and you,” he pointed at Rumplestitlskin and Emma respectively, “are coming with me. The rest of you can go back to being shades.”

“But-” Emma protested. However, with a snap of his fingers, he and the two in question disappeared, leaving the rest of the shades and very alive Belle, standing in confusion in their wake.

\--

“Now, then,” Hades finished, spreading his hands out before him. “What do you say?”

“You’re mad,” Emma snarled, pulling at the chains tethering her to the wall. “Let us go!”

“Were you even listening?” Hades scolded. “You help me win Olympus, I let you return home. Win win for everyone.” Rumplestitlskin remained silent, watching him. “What?” Hades asked. “No witty comeback?”

“Why now?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Hades said, clapping his hands together. “See, when the planets align-”

“I get it,” Emma grumbled. “Timing is everything. Too bad, we aren’t going to-”

“Fine.”

“Gold!”

Ignoring this new name, Hades smiled gleefully. “Wonderful. I could use both of you but I believe you’ll do nicely. Tomorrow we began planning. You’ll help me unleash the titans from their hidden cages, and we’ll storm Olympus together. If you survive the battle, I’ll make sure to return you and your little wife home.”

“And my son?”

“Dead is dead, I’m afraid,” Hades reminded him. “Now, I’ll send my girl Meg in shortly with some refreshments. Till then!”

He left them there, hanging on his wall with a bounce in his step and a song in his heart. Soon, everything he planned for would be his.

\--

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?”

Despite the now charred room, Meg stood up from her crouched position and straightened her dress before answering him. “Like I said, they’re gone.”

“Get the girl- Beauty or Bellezza or something like that.”

“Already looked into that,” Meg said with a smug smirk on her face. “She’s gone too.”

“How,” Hades growled, “ is that possible? No one escapes the Underworld!”

“They did,” Meg said with a shrug. “Looks like someone broke in here last night, had all the passwords, knew all the booby traps and sprang them both out.”

“Fine,” Hades snarled, “but how did they get out of the realm?”

“There was a guy,” Meg shrugged. “Some jock or something named Hercules-”

The following explosion of fire and brimstone which was accompanied by a large amount of yelling and cursing could be hear as far as the Isles of the Blessed.

\--

Back in Storybrooke, a very exhausted Belle French was tending to her husband’s wounds as Emma embraced her son while her own mother and father wrapped her in their arms. She was crying, clutching at the three of them as if to keep them from disappearing.

“You saw Dad?” Henry was asking, through his own tears. “Is he okay?”

“He’s great, Henry,” Emma replied through her tears. “He told me to tell you to keep practicing sword fighting, author or not.”

“What happened to Killian?” David asked, brushing his daughter’s hair back from her face. “Is he-?”

Emma nodded, sniffling through a twisted smile. “He helped Neal get to Styx, piloted them across but the ferryman...it took his soul as toll. He saved us, Dad. He saved all of us, including Neal.”

Nearby, Belle was mutely finishing wrapping her husband’s arm as they listened to Emma’s story. She was trying her best to ignore the way he was staring at her. “Belle…”

“Did you mean it?” she asked, her voice shaking. “What you said to the Judges of the Underworld?”

“Yes,” he swore. “I love you, and I don’t ever want to lose you. I may stumble sometimes, but I know the way. This was just a setback.”

“At least you got to see Neal one last time,” Belle said, tears starting to fall down her face. “We made it out of there alive thanks to him and Killian.”

“Thanks to you,” he reminded her, grabbing her hand. “Belle, you were a marvel. You saved us all. Without you, they wouldn’t have known where to even begin.”

“Hercules helped,” Belle sniffled. “If we hadn’t run into him on the banks of the Styx, we would never had made it pass Cerberus.”

“I’m grateful for his assistance,” Gold told her, massaging her shaking hands. “Belle, sweetheart, please just look at me. We survived hell together, Belle,” he said fiercely, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before releasing it. “All because you didn’t give up on me, and I understand how much you want to, I do. But just know, I’ll never give up on us. I’ll keep trying and one day-”

“Let’s go home,” Belle sighed, lifting a hand to hide her eyes. “I’m tired, I’m sore and I just want to go to sleep for a year.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” he said shakily, standing. “Wait, what?”

Belle shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks now. “I heard what you said to the Judges of the Underworld. You confessed your lies, your weaknesses, your hopes and dreams and they found you not wanting. There’s love in your heart, Rumple. And if there’s one thing I learned today, it’s that together, you and I can do anything. Even escape from hell itself.”

“Belle, I don't deserve you,” he replied, fingers wiping away the soot on her chin.

She smiled waterily back at him as her hand found his. “You’re stuck with me.”

As they headed home, him still marveling at his good fortune, she asked. “One last thing. How many exes do you exactly have, anyways, Rumple?”

**Author's Note:**

> ( i am so so sorry)


End file.
